


Beautiful

by Chasyn



Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [15]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short, Silly, beauitful, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: I don't remember where this prompt came from.  It was in a folder of mine.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember where this prompt came from. It was in a folder of mine.

"Hey Zach… wanna see something beautiful?"

"Not really." Zach called out. He was standing at the tiny counter, hunched over his laptop, typing away. He had so much work to do and was behind. He didn't have time for Owen's antics, whatever it was. He was certain whatever it was was pretty. The sunset or sunrise or whatever. Zach honestly had no clue what time of day it was. He wasn't entirely sure _what_ day it was. He just knew he had to get this report done.

"Come on." Owen was suddenly behind him, grabbing him by the shoulders. "You can take a break for a minute to see this."

"To see what?"

"It's a surprise."

Zach let out a groan and threw back his head. "You have exactly 60 seconds."

Owen smiled as he stepped back, pulling Zach with him. "That's all I need. Now close your eyes."

Zach wanted to protest more. But he knew if he did, it would only prolong whatever this was. And he really needed to get back to work. He closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Okay. They're closed."

"Good. Keep them closed." Owen commanded as he steered Zach away from the counter and through their tiny trailer until they were in the bedroom. "Okay. You can open them."

Zach opened his eyes and he was standing by the dresser, in front of the mirror. Zach blinked at his reflection for a moment before glancing around the room. "Uh… so… what's so special that you had to interrupt me?" He turned and glanced over his shoulder at Owen.

Owen grabbed his shoulders and made him turn back to the mirror. "This." He said and stepped to the side. "The most beautiful thing in the world." He said with a smile and leaned against the wall.

Zach glanced back at his own reflection in the mirror and rolled his eyes. But he couldn't stop the blush that spread across his face and down his neck. "I wish you would stop sometimes..." He whispered.

Owen's smile widened. "Only when you stop being so irresistibly adorable."

Zach's blush only darkened. "You're so cheesy."


End file.
